Kishou Arima vs Deathstroke
Introduction CCG's Reaper faces off against DC's Terminator in a battle of the skilled agents of supernatural power! Prelude * Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU Ike: Agents of death, a vital part of any organization bent on assassanitation or extermination. Nova: There may be few characters quite so destructive in their universes as these two.... Ike: Kishou Arima, the Reaper of the Ghoul Countermeasure's Bureau... Nova: And Deathstroke, the Terminator of DC Comics. Ike: I'm Ike and this nerd is Nova! Nova: Nerd, huh? Says you. Anywaaayyss...We're here to analyze their skills, abilities, and of course, weapons, to see who would win.... Ike: a Death Battle! Kishou Arima- CCG's Reaper * que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k699IAc1TPA Ike: In the Tokyo Ghoul-verse, loyalities and sides are not black and white, but the constant shades of Gray. Even the most seemingly simple characters, the least likely to change, are the ones caught in the depths of the morality in a weaved insanity. Arima Kishou is just one of these characters, something so staunchly human but at the same time not at all. Nova: Arima was...a complex figure, to say the least. He was born as a half-human, or a Ghoul and Human offspring that inherited more human traits, as opposed to the One Eyed Ghouls. The Wushuu clan had...issues, and had a habit of sleeping with humans to breed half-ghouls and half humans. Arima was just one of many born this way. Ike: Arima joined the CCG, unaware of who he was, and pulled off some pretty insane feats early on in his career, fighting both the Owl and ETO!! Let me emphasize, Eto is far and away the strongest character in the series, it isn't even close, and Arima was able to handle combat with her. This sort of combat prowess against even the owls, and slaying 30 ghouls singlehandedly, earned him the moniker of CCG's Reaper. It was after this fight, Eto told him of her vision for a changed future and....Changed his mind. Nova: Yeah...Eto convinced the most dangerous fighter of CCG to support Aogiri tree from within the CCG. Even going as far as to manipulate and control Ken Kaneki while part of the CCG as Sasaki. This story is convuluted, as you can probably tell. Of course, every step he took was part of Eto's master plan, up until his death. Ike: Arima wasn't done being convuluted, however, revealing himself to be the infamous One-Eyed King that Aogiri Tree worshipped. As if this story wasn't absurd enough, they needed that twist. He just haaaad to be the most mysterious of all p[lot threads. Why? WHO KNOWS!? Nova: Now, Arima actually didn't rely on his ghoul powers to achieve as much you'd expect, nothing like say Eto Yoshimura. While superhuman strength, speed, and stamina is super useful in combat, he didn't possess the same durability as a normal ghoul. He doesn't have the regeneration of a ghoul either, nor their iconic Kagune. Despite this, his speed is ludicrous, able to dodge attacks from Ayato and Yomo at point-blank range, two of the fastest characters in the series. ''' Ike: What Arima was is incredibly intelligent. He was a brilliant student and could understand who someone was with the tiniest pieces of a hint, even characters who proved intelligent and brilliant at hiding such as Eto. He could also gather the weakness of an enemy to bring them down despite their superior strength. '''Nova: He was also exceptionally skilled with swords, and all of his use of quinques back this up. He possessed four in the series, all bearing some semblance to a blade and unique abilities. They're all modified weapons from a Kagune of a ghoul, and he possesed: Yukimura 1/3, IXA, Narukami, and Owl. Ike: Yukimura 1/3 was a koukaku type Qunque, resembling a katana of sorts. It was part of a set of 3, and could be dual-wielded. The only known character to dual-wield it was of course, Arima, and can be a rather deadly weapon, used a squick strike. However, it's Arima's weakest quinque, only given a B rating. It's also been passed down, he doesn't really use them anymore. Nova: So why mention them...? His most favored Quinque is IXA, a large gun-sword with a trigger on the pommel. It has a good reach and can expand, tearing something apart from the inside in a brutal fashion. It's also really flexable, able to convert into a shield that con block heavy attacks from dangerous hitters such as Kanake and the Owl. It's quite a step up, being rated S+ Ike: Narukami is also S+ rated, but functions entirely differently. While Narukami is yet another sword for Arima to wield, it can change into a sort of electrical cannon. It fires off a tracking bolt of electricity that's practically impossible to avoid. This weapon was proven to be a threat to even Eto, cutting clean through her hulking owl form. Nova: His trump card, however, is Owl, a triple-S rated weapon. This weapon is probably the most powerful tool the CCG ever crafed, appearing as a longsword, of course, to Arima's liking. Similar to Narukami, it also has the ability to fire, but instead of undodgable lightning, it's varied porjectiles of Rc Cells based on the needs of the user. It can also lay traps, releasing the blade and appearing out of nowhere to land critical strikes. ''' Ike: It's also extremely important to note something major all Quinque have, since they possess traits similar to kagune. They're exceptionally durable weapons, much more than anything standard you could come across, due to the special Quinque Steel, meant to harm ghouls. Like Kagune, they release a poison when they make contact, which is huge for CCG, as that poison can shut down the Ghoul's regeneration, it functions similar to Doomsday's claws. '''Nova: However, Arima, perhaps understandably, is a tad arrogant in combat and can underestimate his opponents. Despite his intelligence, against Sasaki during the Cochlea arc, he made massive errors and misread the combat situation. Without the durability and healing of a one-eyed ghoul, this can prove costly. He's also aged rapidly, a weakness of half-humans in general, he had already developed Glaucoma at the age of 33. Ike: Despite all of this, the White Reaper has a reputation as CCG's finest for a reason. Arima: I... I've... always... hated it. I hated myself, who only ever stole from others... I feel like I was finally... able to leave something behind Deathstroke- The Terminator *Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyrcAeh0z6g Ike: This is a familiar story isn't it Nova? Wiz and Boomstick already covered this one. Nova: Well...let's do it again for the sake of it. Slade Wilson was born at some point in the mid-1930's, and would enlist in the Korean War at the humble age of 16...Since for some reason, Korea inspired people in the same way World War II did. And since this is a comic book story, he was insanely skilled in standard combat. So skilled in fact he would impress his future wife Adeline Kane there. Ike: Again, this is a comic book origin story, so if you think things went well....He was shipped out for the Vietnam War as Adeline had their child, and in what can only be described as the most convuluted creation of a super soldier ever. Of all time. He went a treatment to become resistant to truth serums, fell into a coma, and woke up able to use 90% of his brain...GOD DAMNIT THIS IS NOT SCIENCE! Nova: Somehow they gave him superhuman speed, strength, stamina, and regeneration. Somehow. This was ALL accidental. I'm with Ike, this doesn't make any sense. But then they decided to reject him from the military, and being the patriotic commie hater he was, Slade fell into a deep depression. Ike: How did he escape this depression? Hunting. He went around the world as a Safari Hunter and-oh yeah, also became one of the most dangerous assassins on the planet. He was known as Deathstroke, or The Terminator. He only revealed this when his child was abducted by Jackal, a rival mercenary. Lovely right? Nova: This ingenious decision led to him and Adeline having to preform a daring rescue mission to save their child. Jackal wanted information on one of Slade's clients, and Slade was arrogant. So rather than being sensable, he cost his child his vocal chords. And Probably fairly, lost his eye from an angry wife that despite his healing factor, never recovered. Ike: Losing pretty much everything Deathstroke became somewhat of a force of nature, chosing to fight for whatever he wanted, both clashing with and supporting the Teen Titans, and even going up against the Justice League of America. It's really hard to class whether he's a villian or anti-hero, he bounces the line so much. Nova: Yeaaahhh...he's done it all, he'll go and stop a dictator from rising only to attack and level Nightwing's home by breaking agreements they had. He's considered the best strategist in the world, even by the Batman, and is an incredible slueth in his own right, as he's aware of Oliver Queen's role as Green Arrow. Ike: His massive experience in combat makes this capability all the more dangerous, as he's able to read combat situations and imagine how'd they'd play out based on prior experience. He was able to take down the Justice League due to this, and has contigency plans for pretty much everything and anything that can happen, even possessing a grenade with trace amount of Krytponite if he has to face the Man of Steel. Nova: He also has incredible reactions, dodging point-blank gun shots, but his superhuman abilities don't stop there. He has enough strength to lift over one ton of weight with ease and trade blows with Donna Troy. His regeneration, however, is his most notable superhuman trait. He can repair damage mid battle, at one point having his head blown off. He was impaled mid-battle and it did nothing but slow him down. Ike: Beyond his supernatural ability, Deathstroke is a dangerous warrior in his own right. He has a mastery of swords and firearms, making him an expert marksman. He can wield a sniper rifle as easily as his twin katanas, and he hardly ever misses. However, Slade does have a few weapons that stand out among the rest. Nova: that'd be his "Promethium Set", a magic metal in the DC verse that functions similar to Black Panther's suit from Marvel, absorbing the energy it takes from hits-''' Ike: Ya know, Deathstroke has a lot of "Rip-off Marvel" stuff, seeing as Nth Metal is basically second-rate Vibranium. '''Nova: Ike? Ike: Yessss? Nova: Shut up before you start a flame war. Ike: I'm sorry! Nova: As I was saying, his suit, his lance, and sword are all made in part or whole made out of this stuff. His Longsword is purely Promethium, and the main part of his Energy Lance functions on the same material, which was enough to bring down a helicopter. His suit gets its own regeneration from it. For some reason. ''' Ike: That suit is also made out of Nth Metal, yet another "Better titanium" from the Comics. It's quite durable and allows Deathstroke to take some serious blows in combat, albiet it's not invincible. This suit provides Deathstroke a notable edge in combat situations, cause ya know, being able to ignore most shots helps. He also tends to take an assortment of firearms to battle, including a Sniper Rifle and Sub-Machine Guns. '''Nova: However, with a name like Deathstroke, you're going to be prone to massive rage, and Slade certainly fits the bill. Despite his genius, he can completely lose control when angered be both a lot less predictable and a lot more error-prone, making him easier to down, if you can manage. Ike: Stillll...I wouldn't advise pissing this guy off. Deathstroke: he money is only important because it's important to other people-- a sign of respect via perceived "worth." But it means nothing compared to my name. And right now-- with this already being the second time I've killed him... Someone doesn't think that's worth very much Interlude Ike: The combatants are set, the weaponry is ready- Nova: Ike...must you do it differently all the time? Ike: Yes, otherwise it's boring. Nova: Fiiiiine...It's time for a death battle! Death Battle!!! Deathstroke was loading rounds into his sniper rifle, readying 3 magazines of anti-materiel rounds, before turning to a camera into the entrance of the apartment he’d temporarily set up base in Japan. The door had just gently closed, but no intruder visible. The terminator put his helmet on, strapping his sniper rifle to his back, waiting by the door to his room, he loaded a pistol and held his blade at the ready. Arima ran up the stairs quietly, a man who hid his face and regenerated injuries at an insane rate, but used conventional weaponry. Perhaps it could be something like him, something not entirely human, nor entirely ghoul. Whatever it was, it was a threat, and one way or another, it had to be stopped. He readied Narakumi and IXA, switching Narakumi to its sword mode, he cut the door down. Deathstroke jumped back, holding his thundercat blade in his standard posture, his one eye looking at the icey CCG agent. Deathstroke: Found me I see… Conclusions Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant